1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating saw having a blade holding device, and more particularly to a reciprocating saw, wherein the blade can be mounted on and detached from the support seat of the main body easily and conveniently by rotation of the sleeve, thereby facilitating the user replacing the blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional reciprocating saw comprises a main body, a strip-shaped blade mounted on an end of the main body, and a reciprocating mechanism mounted between the main body and the blade, so that the blade may be moved reciprocally in a linear manner so as to cut the workpiece. However, the blade is easily worn out during a long-term utilization, so that it is necessary to detach the blade from the main body for replacement. Thus, the main body is provided with a holding mechanism for positioning and releasing the blade.